Bamboo Bones
by Tai Ping
Summary: Inspired by MadRagingVen's art piece of the same name  Bamboo Bones  on Y!Gallery and MiseraC and Lira's Young!ConMontWorth universe.  Although I messed up the age in it    Young Conrad is dealing with a lot of emotions, Lamont helps.


"Hey Conrad!" Lamont called out from his car parked in front of the teens school.

Conrad looked around, even though it was his name and he knew the person yelling, no one, especially no one as cool looking as Lamont with a car that nice, would ever talk to him. Let alone start waving him over.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a couple of the popular girls do a total double take. Really a quadruple take. Once to check out Lamont, once to be certain that it was CONRAD of all people who was talking to him.

"Hey I was in the area and wondered if you wanted a ride home? We can get a coffee or something on the way if you'd like." Lamont said as Conrad come within talking distance.

"Is… uh is Luce coming?" Conrad said quietly looking in the car not seeing the older med student.

"Nope, just you and me kid, he's getting in trouble with the prof. for one of his classes he's been skipping out too much on."

Conrad breathed a little half sigh of relief. He liked Luce… really liked Luce and he liked Lamont, and the last time the three of them got together, he did kind of like that too. But he was also unable to sit for about a week and the shitting blood a few time freaked him out so much he nearly spilled the beans on his whole… relationship… thing… whatever, to his mother who was already suspecting something was up.

Conrad gave a little "oh" and hesitantly walked around to the passenger side of the car.

Lamont adjusted his mirror, did proper shoulder checks and then pulled out onto the road heading toward the downtown area where there were a lot of yuppy coffee shops.

"Got your own car yet?" Lamont asked.

"Nah… My Mom won't let me and I don't have the money to pay for drivers training. Don't know what I'm going to do once I graduate but I think she wants me to go to the collage in town."

Lamont hummed in a 'go on' tone

"I don't want to go to the local collage, it doesn't have much of an art program."

"You want to get into art?"

"Yea, some kind of design program. The art teacher at the school already helped me put together a portfolio to send to a couple big universities. I'm hoping to get into the one in New York, or Boston… There is one more in the city here that I could go to as well. Just far enough away to make it inconvenient to visit… But not so far it looks like I'm trying to escape."

Lamont chuckled. "Yea I heard a little about your Mom from Luce."

Conrad's head snapped to look at Lamont. "Luce… talked about me? About my Mother?"

Lamont gave a bit of a nervous laugh. "Well he mentioned that you lived with a harpy that made you an extra uhh… stuck up priss…"

Conrad frowned. He knew his mother was… tough on him… but he didn't really like it when Luce called her a harpy. Even though that was one of the gentler terms he had for her.

"You want star bucks or the fancy hippy cafe across the street?"

"1812? Well they've got good cakes but I really like the ice frappes at Starbucks…" Conrad mulled.

"So…"

"You pick, I don't really care."

"Neither do I."

Lamont pulled into a parking spot and turned to look at Conrad who turned a little red and fidgeted with his back.

"Which do you want?"

"Um…" Conrad looked at Lamont and at the two cafe's wondering which one Lamont would prefer. He seemed like he would like coffee more then sweets but the coffee at 1812 was good too.

"Con…" Lamont repeated leaning in a little. "Which one?"

"E..eig… uhh Starbucks. No wait… 1812!"

"Alright then." Lamont backed off and got out the the car. A hesitant Conrad following behind him twitchier then a rabbit.

Going out with Luce in public was always a thrill, a secret danger of being seen with someone so… so… well lets just say Luce definitely looked like the kind of guy with a seedy van offering candy.

"Yah well yeh sure like li'kin ma lolli don' cha?" a little voice filled in in the back of Conrad's head causing him to grip his bag a little tighter.

He felt odd going out with Lamont. He was… nice, different from Luce and yet somewhere in that dark sensuality the same.

"Go see if you can't grab us a seat, I'll get you something good." Lamont said with a wink as they entered the busy cafe. Conrad gave a feeble protest before Lamont pushed him off. Shuffling past the crowd of people Conrad was able to snag a small table in the back just as a couple got up from it. The table top was sticky and had crumbs still on it but at least they took their dishes with them. Pulling an antiseptic wet wipe out of his bag he washed off the table and started scrubbing in between the scummy cracks as he waited.

"Little OCD aren't you?" He heard Lamont say a few minutes later as he was really getting into scraping the gunk out from the outer metal rim on the small table.

Conrad just blushed and put his hands in his lap fiddling with the wet wipe.

"Sorry, hey don't get so uptight s'alright Con, I got my oddities too." Lamont said holding out a dish to him.

Conrad snorted, he somehow really doubted that.

"Ice cream?" He asked looking into the dish.

"Better then that, Gellato. Try it, it's blood orange flavour."

Conrad balked a little. He'd never had a blood orange and it just sounded weird. But he didn't want to look like a total tool in front of Lamont, I mean he probably already did, but for christ sake he'd seen the guy naked already and was part of a threesome with him, he's pretty sure there wasn't anything he could do that would make the hot Italian man think any LESS of him already.

Taking a spoonful Conrad put the tinniest taste in his mouth.

And very nearly creamed his pants.

It was like a kick to the face, a kick of pure delicious that is. The pure and thick taste of orange invaded his mouth in such a rich creamy flow that seemed to sparkle across his tongue. Conrad's eyes rolled back a little and he "nnmmmmmmm" in a low moan of pleasure.

"Good?"

Conrad's reply was another bite and a mumbled "mmmnyeeessssogood"

Lamont smiled and had a bite of his own, eyes closing in pleasure as well.

They ate in relative silence, Conrad enraptured by the delight that was this king of all iced dairy Lamont just comfortable enough not to interrupt the sheltered teen from practically fucking the spoon with his mouth every bite because it was that good. He knew better then to get between a man and a good cup of Gellato.

"So…" Conrad started giving his spoon one last appreciative swipe of the tongue "Um… What are we doing?"

Lamont gave a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Well um… I kind of wanted to talk about the other day."

Conrad immediately turned red. The other day would have been the only other day he'd ever seen Lamont, the first time they met and holy crap the things that the three of them did.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay… I mean with everything, you know um… heh heh heh" He kept laughing nervously.

Conrad's mouth opened and closed a few times, wanting to reassure Lamont but way too embarrassed to just come out and talk bluntly about it.

Suddenly he gave a bit of a strangled yelp as his phone went off.

Only one person even had the number for it.

"Hi Mom…" Conrad answered after a quick scramble with his pants pocket, trying not to sound too dejected.

"Where are you? You should be home by now, Conrad you've been quiet and late and secretive for a while and I told you to come home right after school."

"Sorry Mom…"

"Where are you"

"I'm on my way"

"You're lying to me aren't you? Just like your father" Conrad winced at at accusation "Who are you with?"

"A friend Mom, he's helping me with my homework." Conrad said looking at Lamont embarrassedly.

"Put him on, I want to talk to him."

Conrad froze before looking at Lamont who was half listening, half dipping his finger into the empty bowl to get the last taste of orange goodness from the bottom.

"She wants to talk to you." He mumbled holding out the phone.

Lamont gave Conrad a big of a 'WTF' look, taking the phone.

"Hello?… Yes ma'am… No ma'am I'm in University… Ye…yes… Management and Business I… Math… Well I'm…" Lamont's eyebrows nit together as his smile into the phone got a little tighter. "No ma'am… I really don't think… Oh… Oh? Well then… Yes we'll be right there, do you want to speak with Conrad? Yes..okay, goodbye then."

Lamont clicked the phone shut and offered it back to an edgy Conrad.

"What… What did she say."

"Well looks like I'm coming to uhh… heh heh meet your Mom ha ha ha." replied Lamont with an odd tight smile, giggling nervously.

Conrad groaned "Oh God" burying his face in his arms. His mother was going to flay them both.

The meeting wasn't actually as bad as Conrad had feared. Lamont turned on his regular charm only amplified a little. Conrad just kept his mouth shut and nodded whenever his mother looked at him. The story was Lamont was torturing him in math because Conrad wasn't doing as well as he wanted (not that he was failing, he'd never do that) and that Conrad wanted to take more responsibility for his grades and future since his Mom was busy with her own stuff and didn't want to worry her.

In the end Lamont had his mother in a happy pile of smiles and organic sugar/gluten/egg free cookies which they found themselves alone in Conrad's room nibbling on.

(Well Conrad was nibbling on it because he was used to them, Lamont took a large bite of one before Conrad warned him they were kinda weird, and made such a face Conrad dove for his garbage can assuming he was about to puke.)

They faked small talk and Conrad even pulled out his math homework so when his mother came and checked on them before she went to work she was assured that their story was legit.

"Don't stay up to late Conrad, it was a pleasure to meet you Lamont."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Achenleck."

They both silently watched the door until they heard the front door shut and lock.

"Y'know I never asked, I just assumed but, how old are you Con?" Lamont said softly leaning against the open door.

"17" Conrad said honestly watching Lamont's face twitch a little "I'll be 18 in a few months"

"Oh hee hee hee… Luce said you were 19 just uhh… hah hah… Failed a grade. I kinda figured you were at least 18…"

Conrad heard him softly mumble 'ohgodthisissoillegal' into his hand.

"No it's okay, it's uhh… not like you guys were forcing me… I won't tell… I would never tell on you or Luce." Conrad said quickly, pulling his legs up onto his bed awkwardly and hugging his chest.

Lamont crossed the room and sat on the edge of Conrad's bed, watching him in a close manner that caused Conrad to squirm.

"Are you okay with this?" Lamont asked in a sensuous voice.

'Okay with what?' Thought Conrad, his mind racing. Okay with the threesome? Okay with Lamont taking him out for some weird date? Okay with the fact that the older man's hand had reached out and tipped his glasses up and leaned in to give him the softest, gentlest kiss he'd ever had.

Conrad gasped a little into the kiss, his eyes half open but unable to see anything except a blur of Lamont's skin. He felt hot and his heart was pounding loud in his ears and he could feel Lamont's hand on his leg gently squeezing it.

Lamont pulled back and looked at Conrad before sighing dejectedly. Giving him a quick peck on the lips he stood up.

"You know how Luce is right? You won't get what you want."

"I don't… I'm not…" Conrad stuttered after a moment not exactly knowing what he wanted and only partially understanding what Lamont was saying.

"It's okay Con, you're just a good kid… Don't get hurt by him alright."

Conrad just went red and stared pointedly at his dark blue quilt picking invisible hairs off of it.

Lamont gently pulled his chin up to look at him.

"See you around Conrad."

*~P~8~P~*

UGH

From yaoi./view/717610/ Bamboo Bones by yaoi./use····gingven/ Madragingven I just looked at the picture and this whole UGHHHH came out and I was all AAAGGGGG HAVE TO BASE IT SOMETIME AFTER yaoi./view/709716/ THIS PORN BY yaoi./use····iseriac/ MISERIAC WHO IS THE WORST INFLUENCE IN THE WORLD I GET ALL THE BEST WORST PORN IDEAS FROM HER

IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT I SWEAR TO GOD.

*cough*

EDIT: God I just re-read this what an Absofuck piece of shit.

Here's a better ending:

And then Conrad jumped up and said "Fuck Luce, I'm only into him for the free drugs and his awesome cock" and dropped to his knee's ripping off Lamont's pants and sucking viciously at his cock.

"Holy fuck YES!" Lamont moaned gripping the door frame before he could take no more, shoved Conrad off him and threw him onto the bed fucking him hard and fast in the ass till they both creamed EVERYWHERE.

Suddenly Luce popped in and was all "HEY GAIZ" and they both looked up and went "Meh fuck off we're in like TOTAL GHEY LOVE AND WILL NEVER BE APART"

and they got married and lived happily ever after while Luce went out and got Mpreg'ed by Vesser.

THE END.


End file.
